


Who he thinks of

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does Jack always think of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who he thinks of

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Jack smiled as the young man sat down next to him. He was at a bar on a space station around some planet he didn't know the name of and couldn't be bothered to learn. There had been many through out the years, too many, and there would be too many more in the years that followed.  The man offered to buy Jack a drink, he accepted. Small talk and drinks flowed and eventually the invite to come home was offered. Jack accepted willingly, it beat sleeping alone. He followed his new friend back to his tiny little room. The moment the door closed, Jack pushed the man against the wall and kissed him, stopping any attempts at conversation before they began. Amidst a flurry of hungry kisses, clothes were removed. The man pulled Jack toward his narrow bed, and gently pushed Jack on to it.  He kissed his way down Jack's body before settling between his thighs. He slowly ran a finger down the inside of Jack's thigh, before wrapping his hand around his cock. Jack stroked his cheek, grinning, before giving his head a gentle push.  The young man licked his lips, then bent over, taking Jack into his mouth.  Jack groaned as he sucked and licked. He shut his eyes and gave himself to the sensations. When he felt himself close to the edge, he pulled back, causing his companion to look up in surprise. Jack smiled and pulled him close for a kiss before flipping him over. As he slowly pushed into the willing body, he closed his eyes, pretending in was the one he really wanted. In his mind, he pictured a long, lean, pale man, with tawny colored hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile. He thrust harder, nearing his release. As his orgasm washed over him, he cried out a name.

"Doctor!"


End file.
